


Amigos de balcón

by neilyl



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Piercings, Tattoos, just a lot of feels, not good with tags here
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilyl/pseuds/neilyl
Summary: Laurent va a hacerse su primer tatuaje para recordar siempre a un amigo que dejo hace mucho tiempo atrás en el balcón de su antigua casa, durante los meses de cuarentena. Esto puede que le lleve a enfrentarse a algo que nunca hubiese querido afrontar.En otras palabras: Damen y Laurent compartieron los días de cuarentena juntos, y ahora puede que lleguen a compartir de nuevo algo más.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Amigos de balcón

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic!  
> Ya habéis podido comprobar que soy malísima con los resúmenes y con los tags. Seguramente acabe añadiendo tags específicos si es necesario en cada capítulo. Si creéis que debería añadir más y tenéis sugerencias comentadmelas por favor.  
> El capítulo siguiente está de camino.  
> ¡Espero que os guste!

Laurent salió de su última clase con paso ligero y una carga menos. Llevaba preparándose para aquel insufrible examen una semana y por fin se lo había quitado de encima. Pero este sería un buen día, lo sentía. Llegó justo a la parada del autobús cuando éste paró y abría sus puertas, el sitio que más le gustaba estaba libre y podría leer cómodamente de camino a casa.  
Pero en vez de sacar el libro de turno, sacó su móvil y encontró que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Auguste que decidió ignorar, pues sabía que le llamaría de nuevo. Fue a la galería de imágenes para abrir el diseño definitivo del tatuaje que recibió hace una semana y media. El corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que veía los geranios rojos en su maceta con tanto detalle en aquella ventana que nunca vio de esa manera pero que así la recordaba siempre. Aunque la realidad era que esa ventana había sido un balcón, ¿pero a quién le importa? Podía tomarse libertades artísticas si quería. El tatuaje sería pequeño, en la parte interna de su brazo, no totalmente oculto; aunque él consideraba que era suficientemente íntimo. Realmente no sabía exactamente porque quería hacerse esto, pero era lo que necesitaba.  
Entonces su hermano le volvió a llamar.  
—Dime —dijo nada más cogerlo.  
—¿Cómo que dime? ¡Llevo llamándote una hora! —se le notaba enfadado, pero se le pasaría enseguida.  
—Estaba en un examen.  
Laurent miraba sus pies mientras hablaba y jugueteaba con uno de los piercings de su oreja, en esa ya tenía seis, la otra se estaba quedando atrás.  
—Ya, por eso te llamaba. Quería preguntarte qué tal te había ido.  
De fondo se escuchó un teléfono, el cuál su hermano cortó enseguida.  
—Podría ser un cliente en apuros y tú lo ignoras, ¿qué clase de abogado eres? —era la hora de intentar provocar a su hermano.  
-Calla anda, —dijo avergonzado— sé que estás intentando evitar el tema, al final no me has enviado el maldito diseño y mañana es el día.  
Auguste cogió aire adelantándole que iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar.  
—Mira Laurent, no sé a qué viene tanto secretismo, no hace falta que me muestres lo que te harás pero al menos déjame acompañarte...  
—Auguste, no, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces —le cortó tajante—. La cita la tengo desde hace dos meses, este tío tiene la agenda muy apretada y no quiero retrasarlo más —suspiró recordando que su hermano sólo estaba preocupado e intentó ser menos duro—. El tatuaje es pequeño, y en esa zona no dolerá casi nada, así que no te preocupes. ¿Vale?  
La línea se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que oyó un sonido afirmativo.  
—Mira, en cuanto cuelgue te lo mando, y se lo puedes enseñar a mamá. ¿Comías con ella hoy verdad? Siento no poder ir.  
—Sí, se lo enseñaré, pero llámala luego tú. Siempre se queja de que la llamas demasiado poco —Laurent notó la sonrisa cariñosa de su hermano sin ni siquiera verle.  
—¡Pero si la llamo casi todos los días! Es una dramática.  
Auguste rió sonoramente.  
—Sí, sí que lo es. Creo que se siente más sola desde que te mudaste.  
Era cierto, lo sabía y se sentía culpable por ello. Pero era su último año de carrera y quería sentirse más independiente. Además, ya estaba harto de tardar dos horas como mínimo en llegar a su facultad. Ahora su día podía ser más relajado, aunque él igualmente se encargaba de mantenerse ocupado innecesariamente.  
—Bueno, te dejo. Mi parada es la siguiente. Te mando ahora la foto… —apareció la imagen mentalmente y se le pasó por la cabeza todo lo que su hermano podría decirle sobre ello, se puso nervioso— ¡Nada de comentarios! No necesito tu opinión.  
—Vale, vale. No diré nada —Auguste soltó una risilla—. Cuídate, hablamos.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Charls. Era un puzzle de color crema, moka oscuro y blanco con ojos ámbar. Laurent se acercó a él sonriente y lo cogió en brazos. Siempre se había considerado más de perros, hasta que encontró a Charls abandonado no muy lejos de allí, aún era demasiado pequeño como para poder apañárselas solo y lo acogió. Se quitó los zapatos para ir directamente al sofá a acurrucarse con su gato. El salón era la habitación más luminosa de su casa, la ventana se encontraba justo encima del asiento y en ese momento de la tarde, el sol anaranjado daba de frente. Vannes casi nunca estaba en casa, y eso suponía un alivio para Laurent que ahora podía cerrar los ojos después de haber enviado la foto a Auguste. Metió los dedos en el pelaje de su compañero acariciándolo, siempre se acomodaba sobre él cuando se tumbaba allí, y se le quedaba mirando fijamente hasta que Laurent conseguía relajarse. Parecía que guardase su descanso.  
Pero justo cuando comenzaba a dormirse, aparecieron los geranios rojos y luego una cara con unos ojos oscuros y amables. Recordó que un sol parecido al del presente bañaba a su vecino de aquel entonces.

***

Regaba las flores con sumo cuidado, nunca se olvidaba; y desde su cuarto le llegaba la melodía de una canción, seguramente la banda sonora de alguna de las películas favoritas de Damen. Laurent no sabía cómo era la habitación de Damen ya que sus balcones estaban uno justo al lado del otro, pero imaginaba que sus paredes estaban cubiertas de pósters y la cama nunca estaría hecha.  
Laurent, como de costumbre, estaba sentado sobre los cojines que había llevado al balcón al principio de la cuarentena; se había llevado también una mantita porque por la tarde, por mucho que Damen insistiese en ignorarlo y llevase mangas cortas todo el año, hacía algo de frío. Ese día había comenzado una novela de Brandon Sanderson que le había prestado, de nuevo, el chico que tenía justo enfrente, y Laurent no podía soportar la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que su compañero de balcones llevaba puesta todo el día en la cara. Y también, ¿por qué era tan jodidamente alto?  
—Te he dicho que de momento me gusta, ¡de momento!  
Damen dejó la regadera en el suelo y tomó su asiento de siempre, una silla azul que era realmente de la cocina, pero ya se había cansado de estar en el suelo sentado o apoyado en la barandilla para hablar con él y se la trajo aquí.  
—Laurent, te va a encantar —dijo con una ilusión que parecía no podía contener y cerraba los puños mostrando su pasión por la novela—. Cuando conozcas a la banda al completo y-y…¡descubras lo que Vin puede hacer! ¡Me muero por comentarlo contigo!  
A Laurent con trece años se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Cuando vio por primera vez a Damen, lo último que esperaba es que pudiese hablar así de un libro. Laurent leía todo lo que cayese en sus manos. Lo suyo era pasión por las letras y las historias, los mundos que podía encontrar entre páginas. Damen a veces leía por utilitarismo, pero también se sumergía en los libros en busca de algo más; como también hacía con el cine y la música. Lo suyo era un afán por vivir aventuras a través de las historias, y eso a Laurent le encantaba.  
Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a juguetear con la manta nervioso.  
—Damen, ¿te gustan las flores? —quería cambiar de tema.  
—Mmm...Son bonitas, ¿por qué?  
—Tratas a esas como si fuesen de oro —dijo con mofa.  
—Ah… —volvió la mirada a los geranios y con añoranza dijo—. Estas son especiales.  
—¿Por qué? —Laurent realmente quería saber qué clase de cosas podían merecer esa atención.  
—Bueno, estas flores eran de mi madre. Echaba mucho de menos el jardín de nuestra antigua casa en Grecia y esto es lo que tenía aquí —miró de nuevo a Laurent y se rio—. Bueno tenía más que esto, pero esta es la que he conseguido mantener.  
Le brillaban los ojos, y Laurent se removió nervioso en el sitio, no creía poder devolverle la mirada así que mantuvo la vista fija en un cojín con un estampado bastante llamativo.  
—¿Tú echas de menos Grecia? ¿Te gustaría volver?  
Damen no respondió y se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. Laurent no se movió, temía haber molestado a su amigo, pero justamente cuando iba a volver a su lectura, respondió.  
—Me gustaría volver a la Grecia en la que está mi madre.  
Laurent levantó la mirada para no encontrar una de vuelta, Damen tenía un pie contra las rejas del balcón y se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de la silla mientras miraba hacia la calle. Nunca le había visto tan triste.  
—¿Y tú madre, Laurent?  
—Eh… Mi madre tuvo que quedarse en casa de una amiga, las dos son enfermeras y no quería ponerme en peligro. Eso me dice.  
—¿Te molesta?  
Laurent tragó saliva, se sentía idiota y egoísta.  
—No....La echo de menos. Y a mi hermano.  
Damen dejó de balancearse y giró la cara hacia Laurent, le sonrió como siempre hace, con una musicalidad silenciosa y cálida.  
—No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. No nos vamos a aburrir, te lo prometo.

***

Laurent abrió los ojos de golpe al notar que Charls saltaba de su regazo, lo buscó con la mirada durante unos segundos y vio que se iba a beber agua. Decidió levantarse y seguir con lo que quedaba de día. Se duchó, cenó temprano y después de leer un rato se metió en la cama. Parecía que esa noche podría estar en paz pero le vino de sopetón lo que le esperaba mañana y se le encogió el estómago. ¿Tenía miedo de que le doliera demasiado? No, no era eso. ¿Era el hecho de que iba a marcar su piel para siempre? Menuda chorrada. ¿Era…?¿Era el tatuaje en sí?  
Damen fue especial. Es especial. Aquel chico de dieciséis años fue su amigo durante aquellos días, hace ya ocho años. Solía salir al balcón buscándolo y si no estaba allí ya, sólo llamándole una vez, volvía a aparecer y creaban su propia burbuja ajena al resto del mundo. Pero él estaba allí también, y en las noches estaba solo. Laurent cerró los ojos con fuerza esquivando el recuerdo. Al final, Damen lo descubrió todo, y su burbuja explotó; todo cambió.  
Se acabó levantando de la cama y se puso la tele aunque no le hizo caso. Revisó en la agenda del móvil la hora de la cita, y abrió la conversación con su tatuador. Parecía una persona decente al menos: contestaba amablemente a sus dudas, atendía a sus sugerencias y si la respuesta era negativa, siempre tenía un porqué asumible. Encontró su cuenta de Instagram hace ya un año, y supo enseguida que si alguna vez decidía tatuarse, tenía que ser él. Todos los trabajos eran sus ilustraciones que co-creaba junto a sus clientes: unos eran más minimalistas que otros, pero siempre muy detallados y precisos. Sus favoritos eran los que imitaban un estilo pictórico o sus recreaciones y reinterpretaciones de cuadros en la piel. Era un trabajo sublime.  
En su último mensaje intentó tranquilizarlo y transmitirle las ganas que tenía de trabajar con él. Realmente, no le sirvió de nada. Sentía una opresión en el pecho constante y apretó la mandíbula en tensión. Tendría aquel balcón para siempre en su piel, lo necesitaba y lo sabía. Aquellas flores, esas cortinas infantiles que con la brisa a veces llegaba a ver, el olor, sus canciones favoritas, Damen...fueron su refugio y quería que siguiese siéndolo aunque hubiesen desaparecido hace mucho, sólo quería quedarse con eso.  
A veces se le pasaba por la cabeza buscarlo. Escribir su nombre y encontrarlo en una red social, ver si aún existía. ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora? Retiraba la idea enseguida. En realidad le daba pavor lo que podría descubrir… ¿Damen le recordaría? ¿Le habría buscado ya?

A la mañana siguiente se negó a desayunar y se tomó una tila para tranquilizarse. Se vistió algo más tarde ya que tenía dos horas por delante, la cita era a las once. Se puso un jersey verde grisáceo oscuro con cuello en V por el que asomaba una camisa fina de botones color blanco hueso; lo metió dentro de unos pantalones color teja sueltos, suaves y cómodos. Se recogió el pelo pelo en un moño descuidado y alto, por lo que se veía que las capas inferiores las tenía totalmente rapadas; sabía que sudaría más tarde. Se contemplaba en el espejo cuando vio que Vannes estaba asomada a su habitación aún con los pelos revueltos por una noche algo ajetreada.  
—Buenos días príncipe —saludó con tono vacilón.  
Laurent le miró molesto frunciendo el ceño y Vannes comenzó a reírse mientras se tiraba en su cama. Pensó que su compañera estaba empezando a tomarse demasiadas libertades.  
—Levanta Vannes —dijo amenazador.  
Se acercó para empujarla pero dio un paso atrás.  
—¿Pero qué cojones? ¡¿Cuánto llevas sin ducharte?!  
—Llevo sin pisar esta casa… Emm… ¿Cuatro días? —soltó una carcajada.  
—Vete a la mierda, ¡qué asco! ¡Largo!.  
Al ver que Vannes no paraba de reírse y que estaba apestando sin vergüenza alguna sus sábanas con sudor y el olor a alcohol, decidió poner las sábanas a lavar, así que comenzó a quitarlas con ella aún en medio de su cama y acabó envolviéndola con ellas. Vannes no paraba de retorcerse y reírse. Laurent acabó uniéndose quedándose sin fuerzas intentando cogerla en brazos para echarla al pasillo y cayeron al suelo en mitad de su habitación. No pararon de forcejear y reírse a carcajada limpia.  
Vannes accedió a meterse al baño tras destrozar el esfuerzo de Laurent por verse bien. Cuando miró el reloj casi se le salió el corazón por la boca, así que se arregló rápidamente como pudo, cogió su bandolera y salió por la puerta como un rayo.

Encontró el sitio fácilmente. Estaba en la periferia del centro de la ciudad y era un barrio muy tranquilo. Al ser una planta baja, pudo atisbar algo del interior por sus grandes ventanas. El tatuador tenía el estudio en su propia casa, debía de ser cómodo si no te molestaba que completos desconocidos conociesen algo tan íntimo. A Laurent ni se le ocurriría.  
Se quedó parado justo en frente de la puerta, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y le temblaban las manos. Cogió aire profundamente y tocó el timbre. La imagen de su viejo amigo sonriéndole, calmándole y prometiéndole que él estaría allí siempre le vino a la mente. Entonces los mismos ojos aparecieron al abrirse la puerta.  
A Laurent se le heló la sangre y olvidó respirar. Sus latidos iban mucho más lentos de lo normal y un sonido blanco se apoderó del espacio que le separaba de su tatuador. Un hombre joven, de piel bronceada, grandes y oscuros rizos, increíblemente alto y grande y una sonrisa amplia y amable. ¡El hoyuelo! Ese hoyuelo no lo recordaba, ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Siempre había estado allí y siempre había querido tocarlo.  
Damen estaba justo allí. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Era una broma?  
—Hola, ¿Laurent verdad? —al ver que no recibía respuesta continuó—. Vaya, estás muy nervioso, ¿no? Es normal, si quieres no tenemos que empezar ya, podemos sentarnos y te lo explico todo para que estés más tranquilo. ¿Te parece?  
Su voz no había cambiado mucho, sólo algo más grave y más profunda pero igual de cálida y suave. A Laurent se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y notaba el sudor frío en la espalda, no podía contestarle, sólo podía mirarle paralizado como un animal al que le sorprenden los faros de un coche antes de ser atropellado. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?  
Percibió en ese momento algo en la mirada de ese desconocido Damen. Algo cambió: lo había reconocido. Tenía que huir de allí, desaparecer. Necesitaba desaparecer de allí al instante, antes de que le consiguiera descubrir de nuevo, antes de que su recuerdo cambiase, se corrompiese.  
Y huyó.

**Author's Note:**

> Me podéis encontrar en tumblr como @liliconyprimero. Podéis escribirme y comentarme lo que queráis.


End file.
